


[Fan Story] Wonder Woman X Brett Pittman

by TimedWatcher



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dickgirls, F/M, Futanari, Male on Futanari, Mindbreak, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: Wonder Woman has to salute our servicemen in a different fashion...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Revised Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For J.S.F. Northern Command based on his further suggestions. Mostly the same with some minor changes.

WHAT THE FUCK

Pittman jumped back on instinct, but he was safe, as the destruction was more inward. The ceiling of the garage began to crumble, as rubble landed on company cars - and the bleeting noises of alarms began going off incessantly as windshield glass spider-webbed or dented in roofs. "I gotta call you back!" He hung up. He couldn't even assess the situation with all the noise, as he then started pulling down key FOB after key FOB, hitting their buttons and putting them back where they belonged; the only sound now was the cascade of pebbles.

He brought out his flashlight as standard procedure, but it wasn't necessary, as daylight poured in from the overhanging wreckage. He ran to the newly formed crater, holding parts of his belt so his equipment wouldn't bump into him as he ran.

Something had crashed like an asteroid, and that's about what he expected - but instead, in the middle of it all was a woman...

Wonder Woman.

Dirty, scratched and bruised, she still looked like the epitome of the ultimate woman with her attractive hourglass figure framed in the impact like she were a fallen angel - but there was something different now about her usual rubbernecking beauty, a new addition to her usual look:

Vulnerability

Granted, there was always a hidden fragility behind all that powerful poise, but now in this trench, with her eyelashes down, her nose up and her body unmoving, it reawakened a desire in him he thought long since snuffed out as he figured he'd never meet her, her radiant vision trapped in television cubes or in the paper.

Still. He had a job to do.

He flashed a strobe over her face that moved like a firefly, making her look even paler, and that's when she started to stir, a hand rubbing just below her tiara. "Uuuuhn..."

"Wonder Woman?" Her head tilted, eyes aware, ignoring the obviously stupid question. She looked past him, assessing the situation she was in, basically ignoring him entirely. He reached a down a helping hand, but she disregarded him and climbed out of the pit of her own volition. On closer inspection, she really was the perfect woman. Her chin sharp and defined - a classic American starlet look to her. Her long mane of solid black hair and eyes like ocean water and not a wrinkle to be found, she was like a super model - especially with the golden band around her middle acting as if it were keeping her stomach from expanding.

Standing beside him now, she had the height advantage, but was only taller than him because of those red and white, knee high, heeled boots of hers. In fact, if he was looking to be patriotic, it could be found all over her, from her white star earrings to her leotard bikini which was red, white and blue with stars and stripes - which would probably be the only flag he'd salute - with gold W's stacked on one another that ran across her bust, the middle tip suggestively pointing towards her 36DD cleavage.

The black haired and blue eyed beauty stepped away, a goal in mind. Following her, her heels clacking with every step, walking with dignity and grace, her outfit riding up into her buns of steel, he only wished he had a camera, unable to keep his eyes off her, as the white stars on her blue backside was one way of making the American flag appealing again.

Stopping at the elevator, she hit a button with her long finger nail. Then mooshed it again to no avail. Wondy cocked back her fist, looking about ready to destroy it, but she stopped, letting it fall, as she seemed to notice the locking mechanism.

She grabbed him by the collar and rattled him around. "You! Take me back up to the surface this instant." Wonder Woman spoke English flawlessly with no slurring accent behind it; her voice full of ferocity, her perfect teeth gnashing and with piercing blue eyes of determination, unblinking.

"Alright lady justice! Calm down." She surrendered him as Brett grabbed his keys, acting like he were a civil servant, he slid them rung by rung, taunting the super heroine as much as he could get away with.

Twisting the slot, he stepped back, the elevator starting up again. After he had done what she asked, he expected a thank you of appreciation or even for her to tap her foot as she waited - but instead, she stood like a statue; arms triangled out at her sides standing proudly, her legs splayed in a v shape, and he couldn't help stare between them as she stood paused for the elevator doors to open.

And with her back turned on him again, he had another thought:

Technically, she wasn't supposed to be here...

He stuck his prod into her back, unleashing a discharge throughout her system. She fell forward into the stainless steel doors, as she turned to face him. "You..." Her voice accusatory, her eyes wide and angry. He closed the distance and struck her again. "You cur!" She lunged for him, only to land on the end of the prod, receiving another shock for her efforts - and she collapsed like a redwood tree.

Laying in a heap, she was completely out of it. He nudged her a little with his shoe to make sure, as she didn't respond to it.

But for good measure, he tazed her once more, causing her now frail looking body to spasm in several different directions.

He looked to her minor burn marks on her costume and then to the prongs sitting at the top.

Guess the bossman wasn't lying.

Luthor had told them they were powerful enough to stop a metahuman, the problem was getting close enough to one of them to use it.

He took out his keys again, locking the elevator. No need for any interruptions.

Now for the real fun to begin...

There was just one thing he needed, and he had seen it on her, proceeding to frisk her. He pulled out her legendary golden rope, thinking about how it would act as her noose soon. He bound her limp arms to her back with the lasso of truth, and with the combination of his knowledge of knots from his military service and the indestructible nature of the thread, there was no way she could ever escape - but just as a precaution, he brought out his cuffs and bound her red booted ankles together, cinching them tight.

Brett posed like he caught himself a whitebelly'd fish - indeed, this damsel was his for the taking. He grabbed a headful of her now frazzled hair, honored to have been the one to ruin its perfection, turning them into curly strands. Her jaw fell open, slack, eyes half lidded, as he retrieved himself and presented his member to her crimson sausage lips, her drooling acting as an invitation before he began bucking into her face. Her wet mouth and his length both combining into a steady noise of "SHHHL. SHHHLLL. SHLP".

He then took a hold of her skull, forcing himself all the way down into her throat, still to no protest. He upped his pace, and soon, he couldn't believe he was facefucking Wonder Woman - the most famous super heroine of all time. Face down in his pelvis again, her once vacant eyes started to gain their light, as her dimples turned bright red, a combination of needing air and embarrassment. Her nose turned, her thin brows furrowed, her eyes squinting up at him as she fully grasped what was happening, bobbing up and down his shaft.

She was cute when she was mad.

Before she had the chance to bite it off, he reluctantly pulled out and held her like a static screenshot, jerking to her image; the dissatisfied expression not the least bit sexual, but for him, it worked.

Unloading into her mouth, she recoiled. "You beast! How dare you!" She spat from her moistened up gob.

He slapped her across her face - the feeling like he just hit a rock. It stung, but he'd live. "You better show me some respect. I served this country. I served it well." Well, he did, even if the records would show he was dishonorably discharged. At the time, he was sure he was doing the right thing by turning in his squad who had been smuggling drugs out of Kandahar, but as it turned out, his CO was not only in on it, but he had planned the whole thing. Brett lost a lot of things over there, things like benefits and respect. From then on, he had promised to himself to always keep his big mouth shut. Working for Luthor was a good test of his lack of honor system nowadays. As the boss man got up to... well, whatever it was LL does.

In that moment, she represented more than just being the maiden of America, she was gonna act as the back payment he had deserved.

The devil always gets his due...

He looked at his rough hands. Now that she was awake, she could really appreciate this. He stepped out of her view. "What are you doing? UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!" He ran his fingers up her thighs, her legs long and slender; the skin creamy and pure of blemishes or even dry skin. The only thing he could feel out of place were those goosebumps. His hands parted her legs as much as he could as he crept up them, before he gave a squeeze of her behind through the material of her costume, and like he had suspected, she had a tight, athletic ass.

Brett now sat on her back. "Hera, give me strength..." He slipped his hands down her top, finding no bra to speak of, her milkers with a pillowy soft feel - the only thing stiff about them were those nipples and her quarter sized areolas, as he twisted and turned them with pinches. "Get your hands off me!" She upturned her chin up and away from him as much as she could in her position, as he could feel her muscles and abs flex as she attempted to break her restraints, but ultimately to no avail.

"Definitely not implants - I was curious and had to find out, but I guess I could have asked the bitch herself about her udders. So what are they, Wonder Woman?"

"All... natural..." She sounded so defeated when admitting the truth like that, or maybe it was the way he was still manhandling her mammaries while she had to say it.

There was something off with the front of the costume, specifically her groin... it wasn't that familiar crease of pussy lips, but something else.

There was only one way to find out.

He pulled on the back of her leotard, giving the poor girl a wedgie and turning it into floss between her ass cheeks, sliding it between them. "You worm!" Parts of her rump were paler than the rest of her, a recent tanline highlight in the shape of a thick V. He wanted to drum each of them and turn them a bright pink, but he remembered what her face did to his hand, so instead, he churned them back and forth. Yet while he was enjoying the feeling of her flesh, there was something off with the front of the costume, specifically her groin... it wasn't that familiar crease of pussy lips, but something else.

There was only one way to find out.

He wrung it, and with one last pull, it came in two. Scraaanch. "Great Hera, no!"

It flopped out.

"Uuuuh..." He wasn't disgusted; on the contrary, he had theorized something like this before. How else did the amazons repopulate? But he was shocked that it was Wonder Woman of all women that had one of these. Imagine if this got out. He could see her not being affected by the general populace, able to hide away on her island, but he imagined her metahuman colleagues making her shy away her face like she had failed them.

Her cock was built like a baseball bat: Skinny at the start, but it tapered off into a girthy, bulbous pink end, her foreskin retracted. Her 9 incher felt great to hold, absorbing his interest as he wielded it like he wanted to show it off to the world. Their hairless sheen almost mouth watering. "Men and women would line up in pairs to get a chance to bow before this, Wonder Woman." Even from a young age, she was probably busting hymens of the other island girls before they even knew what sex was. "But not me. You'll be only able to cum when I let you." He grabbed a couple of her egg sized and colored balls, smooth and wrinkle free - tugging them down.

"Hnnhnnn..." Wonder Woman squirmed.

He finally found her weak spot. "Is this why you hate men?"

"I don't hate men, but I didn't grow up with them like I did women - so I fear what I don't understand."

"Now that you've met them, do you like men?"

"Yes, more than like. I love men. I want to be touched and fucked by them, but I always have more important matters to attend to."

"What about me? Do you want me to fuck you like that?"

"..." She shook her head. "No. Not you."

"Oh, that hurts... but I think I'm gonna change your mind." He gave it a lick, then hooked his thumb into her bleached looking asshole, massaging into the soft tissue of her pucker. He could feel her try to thrash about, but instead, she only began scooting away, but the way he crooked it in her warm insides, there was no escape for her.

"Ergh!" She grunted out. "You won't get the best of me, goddess be damned." He pushed her face and knees into the hard surface as he brought her ass up.

Pushing against her to no results, he spit into her back portal and tried again. "Don't clench, Wonder Bitch. It'll only make it feel worse." Her dime sized hole began to stretch and strain while she seemed to attempt to finally accept him. He then took hold of her shoulders, and really rammed into her. He pulled back, his head nearly popping out, before he shoved it into her again.

"Mmph. Mmph." She took it like a champ. Not a whine or a cry, her joystick fwapping against her stomach everytime his hips met her ass. He rewarded her for that, as he took hold of that rigid growth of hers once again and stroked that monster up and down, tracing a particularly long vein as he did, feeling that foreskin become taut in his hand. "GET YOUR HAND OFF THAT, IT'S DISGUSTING-"

"I don't mind, Wondy." He cooed into her ear, a finger now smearing her precum around her sticky slit.

"You... you don't?" Wonder Woman seemed lost in thought. 

He sneered with a snort. "In fact, the real question is: How were you so hard before I even played with it?"

"That doesn't matter! What you're doing is wrong and you will be stopped!" Contrary to what she was saying, it felt like her rigid growth was getting bigger, radiating with excitement; her testicles like a furnace whenever he brought his down to the base of her meaty phallus. He had never done this before except to himself, but nontheless, he picked up a steady rhythm, enjoying the subtle noises she made of 'unfs' and 'oos'.

Then he stopped.

"W-what are you doing?"

He decided to taunt her. "Beg me for relief, Wonder Woman."

"No...!" She inched away in his grasp, apparently still a part of herself could resist his charms. He stopped moving entirely, and she pushed back like a bitch in heat, that's when he knew he had her. "Alright! Touch it... touch ME!" Wonder Woman sounded desperate.

"That's what I thought!" He restarted, giving her all he had. As she took the repeated brunt of full anal abuse time and time again, he yanked on her raven mop as he came, forcing her spine into an arch as he hit her furthest depths - and she came as well; he could feel it travel from her heavy balls, and he swore he heard it splash down. Yet despite spray after spray, it never lost its mightiness, still standing tall. The amazons must not have had to wait long to receive her seed...

He sat for a couple minutes before they disconnected naturally, and he left her an oozing mess: her gape now sputtering out cream from the mini doughnut, her stiff cock hanging, still dripping goo like a faucet; and he could swear she was swaying, inviting him to do more, but he had to hurry. He swung her up, slumping the amazon over his shoulder, adjusting for the heft in her top heavy frame; WW moaning and mumbling something in a language he didn't understand. He looked down at the massive puddle on the floor that she left behind, patting each of her ass cheeks while thinking: That's somebody elses job now.

One handing the boot of the limo open, he dumped her onto a pile of company money, the kind of company money Lex couldn't report as missing, before he slammed the trunk shut, as a familiar elevator binged open. "Cars all ready, Mr. Luthor."

The bald man walked with worried hurry while adjusting his pure white tie. "Good. Get me the hell out of here."

Dropping off Luthor would be the least he could do before he takes home his 'severance'.

==================

Hand on a fleshlight, wrapped around her thrusting erection; the device barely able to contain her humping fury, Wonder Woman looked like an out of her mind slut who just needed to cum every hour she could - because that's how she was. Bent over doggy style, face jammed into the arm rest, she had a glazed over look in her eyes, with drool escaping her lip; her smile deranged as she swirled out her tongue around her mouth. Stripped of even her armbands, hair disheveled without the tiara in place, there was very little that could remind you that it was the real Wonder Woman beneath all this animal-like, sexual energy.

Her asshole flexed like a vice around his cock, and he came before she did. Letting her contained erection out of his grasp, she pushed back into him despite his quick exit from her ass, clearly wanting more from him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby. You're gonna milk me dry, Wondy. I gotta get to work." He worked part-time security at the mall, and even only working a couple days, he still nearly missed his shifts due to this seductress and her siren call, sometimes literally holding him back with no way for him to escape her.

He watched her as he got dressed. "Hurry back, lover!" She wailed, arm pulling at her own neck, hairless armpit exposed, now focused on the task of cavorting with the piece of plastic on his couch, her balls sweaty and stuck to her thigh. Her eyes crossed, her features blushed: She was about to cum.

For the tenth time today.


	2. Original Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For J.S.F. Northern Command

WHAT THE FUCK

Pittman jumped back on instinct, but he was safe, as the destruction was more inward. The ceiling of the garage began to crumble, as rubble landed on company cars - and the bleeting noises of alarms began going off incessantly as windshield glass spider-webbed or dented in roofs. "I gotta call you back!" He hung up. He couldn't even assess the situation with all the noise, as he then started pulling down key FOB after key FOB, hitting their buttons and putting them back where they belonged; the only sound now was the cascade of pebbles.

He brought out his flashlight as standard procedure, but it wasn't necessary, as daylight poured in from the overhanging wreckage. He ran to the newly formed crater, holding parts of his belt so his equipment wouldn't bump into him as he ran.

Something had crashed like an asteroid, and that's about what he expected - but instead, in the middle of it all was a woman...

Wonder Woman.

Dirty, scratched and bruised, she still looked like the epitome of the ultimate woman with her attractive hourglass figure framed in the impact like she were a fallen angel - but there was something different now about her usual rubbernecking beauty, a new addition to her usual look:

Vulnerability

Granted, there was always a hidden fragility behind all that powerful poise, but now in this trench, with her eyelashes down, her nose up and her body unmoving, it reawakened a desire in him he thought long since snuffed out as he figured he'd never meet her, her radiant vision trapped in television cubes or in the paper.

Still. He had a job to do.

He flashed a strobe over her face that moved like a firefly, making her look even paler, and that's when she started to stir, a hand rubbing just below her tiara. "Uuuuhn..."

"Wonder Woman?" Her head tilted, eyes aware, ignoring the obviously stupid question. She looked past him, assessing the situation she was in, basically ignoring him entirely. He reached a down a helping hand, but she disregarded him and climbed out of the pit of her own volition. On closer inspection, she really was the perfect woman. Her chin sharp and defined - a classic American starlet look to her. Her long mane of solid black hair and eyes like ocean water and not a wrinkle to be found, she was like a super model - especially with the golden band around her middle acting as if it were keeping her stomach from expanding.

Standing beside him now, she had the height advantage, but was only taller than him because of those red and white, knee high, heeled boots of hers. In fact, if he was looking to be patriotic, it could be found all over her, from her white star earrings to her leotard bikini which was red, white and blue with stars and stripes - which would probably be the only flag he'd salute - with gold W's stacked on one another that ran across her bust, the middle tip suggestively pointing towards her 36DD cleavage.

The black haired and blue eyed beauty stepped away, a goal in mind. Following her, her heels clacking with every step, walking with dignity and grace, her outfit riding up into her buns of steel, he only wished he had a camera, unable to keep his eyes off her, as the white stars on her blue backside was one way of making the American flag appealing again.

Stopping at the elevator, she hit a button with her long finger nail. Then mooshed it again to no avail. Wondy cocked back her fist, looking about ready to destroy it, but she stopped, letting it fall, as she seemed to notice the locking mechanism.

She grabbed him by the collar and rattled him around. "You! Take me back up to the surface this instant." Wonder Woman spoke English flawlessly with no slurring accent behind it; her voice full of ferocity, her perfect teeth gnashing and with piercing blue eyes of determination, unblinking.

"Alright lady justice! Calm down." She surrendered him as Brett grabbed his keys, acting like he were a civil servant, he slid them rung by rung, taunting the super heroine as much as he could get away with.

Twisting the slot, he stepped back, the elevator starting up again. After he had done what she asked, he expected a thank you of appreciation or even for her to tap her foot as she waited - but instead, she stood like a statue; arms triangled out at her sides standing proudly, her legs splayed in a v shape, and he couldn't help stare between them as she stood paused for the elevator doors to open.

And with her back turned on him again, he had another thought:

Technically, she wasn't supposed to be here...

He stuck his prod into her back, unleashing a discharge throughout her system. She fell forward into the stainless steel doors, as she turned to face him. "You..." Her voice accusatory, her eyes wide and angry. He closed the distance and struck her again. "You cur!" She lunged for him, only to land on the end of the prod, receiving another shock for her efforts - and she collapsed like a redwood tree.

Laying in a heap, she was completely out of it. He nudged her a little with his shoe to make sure, as she didn't respond to it.

But for good measure, he tazed her once more, causing her now frail looking body to spasm in several different directions.

He looked to her minor burn marks on her costume and then to the prongs sitting at the top.

Guess the bossman wasn't lying.

Luthor had told them they were powerful enough to stop a metahuman, the problem was getting close enough to one of them to use it.

He took out his keys again, locking the elevator. No need for any interruptions.

Now for the real fun to begin...

There was just one thing he needed, and he had seen it on her, proceeding to frisk her. He pulled out her legendary golden rope, thinking about how it would act as her noose soon. He bound her limp arms to her back with the lasso of truth, and with the combination of his knowledge of knots from his military service and the indestructible nature of the thread, there was no way she could ever escape - but just as a precaution, he brought out his cuffs and bound her red booted ankles together, cinching them tight.

Brett posed like he caught himself a whitebelly'd fish - indeed, this damsel was his for the taking. He grabbed a headful of her now frazzled hair, honored to have been the one to ruin its perfection, turning them into curly strands. Her jaw fell open, slack, eyes half lidded, as he retrieved himself and presented his member to her crimson sausage lips, her drooling acting as an invitation before he began bucking into her face. Her wet mouth and his length both combining into a steady noise of "SHHHL. SHHHLLL. SHLP".

He then took a hold of her skull, forcing himself all the way down into her throat, still to no protest. He upped his pace, and soon, he couldn't believe he was facefucking Wonder Woman - the most famous super heroine of all time. Face down in his pelvis again, her once vacant eyes started to gain their light, as her dimples turned bright red, a combination of needing air and embarrassment. Her nose turned, her thin brows furrowed, her eyes squinting up at him as she fully grasped what was happening, bobbing up and down his shaft.

She was cute when she was mad.

Before she had the chance to bite it off, he reluctantly pulled out and held her like a static screenshot, jerking to her image; the dissatisfied expression not the least bit sexual, but for him, it worked.

Unloading into her mouth, she recoiled. "You beast! How dare you!" She spat from her moistened up gob.

He slapped her across her face - the feeling like he just hit a rock. It stung, but he'd live. "You better show me some respect. I served this country. I served it well." Well, he did, even if the records would show he was dishonorably discharged. At the time, he was sure he was doing the right thing by turning in his squad who had been smuggling drugs out of Kandahar, but as it turned out, his CO was not only in on it, but he had planned the whole thing. Brett lost a lot of things over there, things like benefits and respect. From then on, he had promised to himself to always keep his big mouth shut. Working for Luthor was a good test of his lack of honor system nowadays. As the boss man got up to... well, whatever it was LL does.

In that moment, she represented more than just being the maiden of America, she was gonna act as the back payment he had deserved.

The devil always gets his due...

He looked at his rough hands. Now that she was awake, she could really appreciate this. He stepped out of her view. "What are you doing? UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!" He ran his fingers up her thighs, her legs long and slender; the skin creamy and pure of blemishes or even dry skin. The only thing he could feel out of place were those goosebumps. His hands parted her legs as much as he could as he crept up them, before he gave a squeeze of her behind through the material of her costume, and like he had suspected, she had a tight, athletic ass.

Brett now sat on her back. "Hera, give me strength..." He slipped his hands down her top, finding no bra to speak of, her milkers with a pillowy soft feel - the only thing stiff about them were those nipples and her quarter sized areolas, as he twisted and turned them with pinches. "Get your hands off me!" She upturned her chin up and away from him as much as she could in her position, as he could feel her muscles and abs flex as she attempted to break her restraints, but ultimately to no avail.

"Definitely not implants - I was curious and had to find out, but I guess I could have asked the bitch herself about her udders. So what are they, Wonder Woman?"

"All... natural..." She sounded so defeated when admitting the truth like that, or maybe it was the way he was still manhandling her mammaries while she had to say it.

There was something off with the front of the costume, specifically her groin... it wasn't that familiar crease of pussy lips, but something else.

There was only one way to find out.

He pulled on the back of her leotard, giving the poor girl a wedgie and turning it into floss between her ass cheeks, sliding it between them. "You worm!" Parts of her rump were paler than the rest of her, a recent tanline highlight in the shape of a thick V. He wanted to drum each of them and turn them a bright pink, but he remembered what her face did to his hand, so instead, he churned them back and forth. Yet while he was enjoying the feeling of her flesh, there was something off with the front of the costume, specifically her groin... it wasn't that familiar crease of pussy lips, but something else.

There was only one way to find out.

He wrung it, and with one last pull, it came in two. Scraaanch. "Great Hera, no!"

It flopped out.

"Uuuuh..." He wasn't disgusted; on the contrary, he had theorized something like this before. How else did the amazons repopulate? But he was shocked that it was Wonder Woman of all women that had one of these. Imagine if this got out. He could see her not being affected by the general populace, able to hide away on her island, but he imagined her metahuman colleagues making her shy away her face like she had failed them.

Her cock was built like a baseball bat: Skinny at the start, but it tapered off into a girthy, bulbous pink end, her foreskin retracted. Her 9 incher felt great to hold, absorbing his interest as he wielded it like he wanted to show it off to the world. Their hairless sheen almost mouth watering. "Men and women would line up in pairs to get a chance to bow before this, Wonder Woman." Even from a young age, she was probably busting hymens of the other island girls before they even knew what sex was. "But not me. You'll be only able to cum when I let you." He grabbed a couple of her egg sized and colored balls, smooth and wrinkle free - tugging them down.

"Hnnhnnn..." Wonder Woman squirmed.

He finally found her weak spot. "Is this why you hate men?"

"I don't hate men, but I didn't grow up with them like I did women - so I fear what I don't understand."

"Now that you've met them, do you like men?"

"Yes, more than like. I love men. I want to be touched and fucked by them, but I always have more important matters to attend to."

"What about me? Do you want me to fuck you like that?"

"..." She shook her head. "No. Not you."

"Oh, that hurts... but I think I'm gonna change your mind." He gave it a lick, then hooked his thumb into her bleached looking asshole, massaging into the soft tissue of her pucker. He could feel her try to thrash about, but instead, she only began scooting away, but the way he crooked it in her warm insides, there was no escape for her.

"Ergh!" She grunted out. "You won't get the best of me, goddess be damned." He pushed her face and knees into the hard surface as he brought her ass up.

Pushing against her to no results, he spit into her back portal and tried again. "Don't clench, Wonder Bitch. It'll only make it feel worse." Her dime sized hole began to stretch and strain while she seemed to attempt to finally accept him. He then took hold of her shoulders, and really rammed into her. He pulled back, his head nearly popping out, before he shoved it into her again.

"Mmph. Mmph." She took it like a champ. Not a whine or a cry. He rewarded her for that, as he stroked that monster of hers, tracing a particularly long vein as he did, feeling that foreskin become taut in his hand.

"How many cherries of girls have you plumbed over the years with this thing, Wonder Woman?"

"... 300."

"How many have you raped."

"4..."

"So doesn't that make you a hypocrite?"

"Yes, Yes I'm a hypocrite. Punish me..." She left an opening for him.

"Brett. Pittman."

"Brett Pittman, punish me." She sounded so earnest and proper.

He decided to taunt her. "Beg me for it."

"No...!" She inched away in his grasp, apparently still a part of herself could resist his charms. He stopped moving entirely, and she pushed back like a bitch in heat, that's when he knew he had her. "Alright! Punish me! Treat me like I deserve to be treated!" Wonder Woman sounded desperate.

"That's what I thought!" He restarted, giving her all he had. As she took the repeated brunt of full anal abuse time and time again, he yanked on her raven mop as he came, forcing her spine into an arch as he hit her furthest depths - and she came as well; he could feel it travel from her heavy balls, and he swore he heard it splash down.

He sat for a couple minutes before they disconnected naturally, and he left her an oozing mess: her gape now sputtering out cream from the mini doughnut, her stiff cock hanging, still dripping goo like a faucet; and he could swear she was swaying, inviting him to do more, but he had to hurry. He swung her up, slumping the amazon over his shoulder, adjusting for the heft in her top heavy frame; WW moaning and mumbling something in a language he didn't understand. He looked down at the massive puddle on the floor that she left behind, patting each of her ass cheeks while thinking: That's somebody elses job now.

One handing the boot of the limo open, he dumped her onto a pile of company money, the kind of company money Lex couldn't report as missing, before he slammed the trunk shut, as a familiar elevator binged open. "Cars all ready, Mr. Luthor."

The bald man walked with worried hurry while adjusting his pure white tie. "Good. Get me the hell out of here."

==================

Hand on a fleshlight, wrapped around her thrusting erection; the device barely able to contain her humping fury, Wonder Woman looked like an out of her mind slut who just needed to cum every hour she could - because that's how she was. Bent over doggy style, face jammed into the arm rest, she had a glazed over look in her eyes, with drool escaping her lip; her smile deranged as she swirled out her tongue around her mouth. Stripped of even her armbands, hair disheveled without the tiara in place, there was very little that could remind you that it was the real Wonder Woman beneath all this animal-like, sexual energy.

Her asshole flexed like a vice around his cock, and he came before she did. Letting her contained erection out of his grasp, she pushed back into him despite his quick exit from her ass, clearly wanting more from him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby. You're gonna milk me dry, Wondy. I gotta get to work." He worked part-time security at the mall, and even only working a couple days, he still nearly missed his shifts due to this seductress and her siren call, sometimes literally holding him back with no way for him to escape her.

He watched her as he got dressed. "Hurry back, lover!" She wailed, arm pulling at her own neck, hairless armpit exposed, now focused on the task of cavorting with the piece of plastic on his couch, her balls sweaty and stuck to her thigh. Her eyes crossed, her features blushed: She was about to cum.

For the tenth time today.


End file.
